Matchmaker
by Derriwynn
Summary: Set after TP, Midna plays matchmaker to Zelda and the not dead Ganondorf. Midna needs help, however, with her love life and wants Ganondorf to convince a Hero that she is more than a friend. Zelda/Ganondorf and Midna/Link. Eventually a LEMON.
1. Chapter 1: Encounters

**Author's notes: Thanks to everyone who liked my other stories, you people make me feel all special and stuff!! :) Okay, so, this is the first chapter of what will most likely be three chapters. Pairings are Zelda/Ganondorf and Midna/Link. This time Midna and Link are not implied, they are acually a couple..er...will be by the final chapter. Eventually a LEMON, so anyone who cannot tolerate smut is advised not to read it.**

Ganondorf stifled a groan as he queasily took in his surroundings. Where in Din's name was he? He didn't recognize anything apart from the darkness that settled about him like the plague on his heart. He shifted his weight and found that he was completely immobilized in some sort of large, ornate diamond like structure. And then he spotted her.

The young woman looked up at him with crystalline blue eyes that only he could make out in the depths of the dark chamber. It was the Princess Zelda. She smiled gently up at him and moved her long dark hair out of her eyes. Goddesses what he wouldn't give to …

Wait a minute…he was dead, wasn't he? Or…did he really miss something.

"You really missed something. Hee Hee Hee!!"

It was not Zelda that spoke, for the voice was far too high pitched and giggly. From the doorway grinned the beautiful Twilight Princess Midna. Her long red hair and sharp red eyes studied the Dark King cautiously.

"Good to see mister sleepyhead is awake!!"

Midna sounded as impish as ever. From behind her emerged the Hero himself, Link. Link eyed Ganondorf and grunted. He never would like Zelda and Midna's decision to save the Dark Lord. He muttered something under his breath, morphed into a wolf, and clamored out of the room. Midna smirked at Zelda and the Hylian turned ten shades of red.

_Great_, thought Ganondorf, _Zelda has feelings for the Hero_. About that time the high pitched voice rudely invaded his brain. Midna laughed inside his head.

_Sorry, Ganny, but you're quite wrong. Zelda doesn't love Link. _

Ganondorf grunted as Midna continued to assault his mind. What the hell was this stupid Twili doing? Didn't she know he was the King of Evil and could obliterate her in a second? Midna giggled again.

_That's a bit difficult to do, considering your magic has been purged from your body, my dear Ganondorf. Now you are at the mercy of a Twili-Queen and a Hylian maiden._

Maiden. Just the word made Ganondorf bite his lip. He wanted Zelda so badly, he had since the moment he met the Hylian Princess. And, if Midna was telling him the truth, she was still as pure as the driven snow…with one exception. When he had possessed Zelda in the battle against Link, he made certain to grope her, just for good measure. Not that she would remember it at all.

"Zelda, honey, could you leave us alone for a moment?"

Zelda blushed and nodded, giving Midna a stern look before leaving the room. The moment the door slammed Midna grinned evilly up at the Dark Lord. A wave of blue light appeared in her hand around the same time Ganondorf felt the world give out below him. He slammed into the ground with a heavy thud right onto his back. Within seconds the Twili was sitting on him, a dark gleam in her eye.

"Get your Twilight ass off of me, Midna" snarled Ganondorf.

She grabbed his face, pinning him to the floor with a shadow bolt .

"Don't ever speak to a lady that way, do you hear me?" Midna kneed him in the ribs and he recoiled under her.

"If you were a lady, I might listen" coughed the Dark King.

Midna glared at him. He had a point, she never did act very ladylike. She shook her head.

"Enough arguing. Now listen to me Ganondorf, and listen well. Zelda is an innocent, though her thoughts are with you. She wants you, in every way one person could possibly want another. I saved your ass this time, but if you ever hurt her in any way, you won't have to fear Link. I will kill you myself, am I understood?"

Ganondorf nearly jumped for joy…if Midna wasn't sitting on him he surely would have. Zelda wanted him…only him. And he her. Hell, he had been completely in love with the Hylian for a while now, and it nearly made his heart burst to know she felt the same. He felt Midna shift her weight and cough.

"Not so fast, lover boy. There is a catch."

_Isn't there always_, thought Ganondorf.

"I helped you, now you have to help me. Get Link to notice me as more than a sister, hmm? I swear that man is as dense as a brick wall." She looked thoughtful for a moment before Ganondorf snorted under her.

"The blonde idiot doesn't notice you? Honestly, how could he miss you? If he is that stupid, why waste your time, Midna?"

She gave him a wide grin.

"Because I love him, completely…I want him to come to the Twilight Realm and be my King. And yes, he is stupid, but that is part of the reason I love him. Get it?"

Ganondorf shrugged. He felt Midna's weight leave him as she offered him a hand.

"Midna, may I ask you something? Why did you save me and allow Zant to die?"

Midna studied him for a moment before she answered.

"It wasn't my choice. The goddesses willed it so. You and Zelda are meant to be together. Link and I…well…we bear the Triforce of Courage together. We are also meant, though he doesn't seem to get that quite yet. I did the least I could do by allowing Zant to die and only knocking you out momentarily."

Ganondorf nodded earnestly. As he was leaving the room, he caught sight of his reflection in the window. His coloring had changed. There was no longer a sickly green tinge to his skin, only a dark tan covering his face and body. Midna smirked at him.

"The magic corrupted you. Now there is none left inside of you, and all you can use is your sword and strength, and that is only under dire circumstances. Now I believe you have a favor to repay?" She pointed out to the balcony where Link was perched on the rails, a human once again.

Midna grinned at him before heading down the opposite hallway of the castle. Before she left, he heard her murmur "If you need anything, I'll be with Zel. Come find us when you're done." Ganondorf took a deep breath before heading out to mingle with the Hero.


	2. Chapter 2: Plans

**Author's notes: Okay, so, this is definitely going to be more than three chapters. This is a little add-in to hold everyone over until we get to the good part :.wink wink.: Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little tidbit.**

Millions of miles away from Hyrule in the realm of the goddesses, three sisters looked upon the four pieces of the Triforce. Din, Nayru, and Farore watched in fascinated silence as their prodigies' lives began to firmly entwine with one another. Din was the first to speak.

"My dear sisters, tonight is the night we have waited for since we gave birth to Hyrule." She pushed her long flaming locks over her shoulder and grinned brightly at her two counterparts.

Nayru nodded in agreement.

"Yes, they have all had so many chances to accept this destiny, but each time it has passed them by without a second glance." Nayru's liquid blue eyes filled with tears as she realized the time that had been wasted could never be returned.

Din looked at her soft spoken wise sister. She sighed heavily.

"Ganondorf has had the chances…and he ignored him. He could have had her the first time 100 years ago. Power and Wisdom is meant to be."

Farore spoke then, her green eyes sympathetic toward her elder sister.

"Din, as true as that may be, it was not the right time. I have housed courage in two different vessels each time the Hero has arisen. First it was him and the farm girl. Then it was the half bird and the boy. Now, finally, it is housed in within the soul of the Twili and the Wolf. And the Twili knows it. She is the first to realize and accept her destiny with the Hero. She loves him, she wants him to be a part of her, just as Zelda loves the Dark One."

Din nodded and turned from the crystal she was watching. She motioned for the others to follow suit.

"Now, even though this is our plan, I think we need to give them all some privacy. But first, I need to give Ganondorf some patience. This little talk with Link may take a bit longer than initially anticipated." She looked back into the crystal, breathed deeply, and exhaled, allowing the world of Hyrule to experience a much needed southerly breeze. She turned back to her sisters again and grinned as a glass of wine appeared in each of their hands. She held hers up, a cheerful smile playing on her sharp features.

"To us, the Goddesses who divulged this wonderful plan to merge Light and Dark for the sake of peace and humanity!" The girls nodded, clicked their glasses, and began planning the children of Ganondorf and Zelda, Link and Midna. Tonight, all of the goddesses' plans would come true.


	3. Chapter 3: The Talk

**Author's note: I'm so glad about all the positive feedback I've gotten from all of you!! You people are awesome!! So, kids, this is the talk between Ganondorf and Link. What will happen?! Read and find out!! :)**

Ganondorf forced himself to let out the breath he had been holding in for nearly three minutes. How in the hell was he supposed to approach the man he tried to kill only a few hours before? He paced back and forth in front of the iron door to the balcony, trying to think up the best way to go about telling Link that Midna was in love with him.

_I'm no goddess damned matchmaker_ thought Ganondorf. He was ripped from his thoughts immediately as he heard a loud sigh from behind him. Midna poked her head out from behind the corridor and gave him an exasperated look. He shrugged and motioned for her to come to him. She giggled, shook her head, and pointed out the door where Link sat on the banister, staring into the great dark distance. Ganondorf sighed deeply, glared back at Midna, and pushed open the door.

Link looked up as Ganondorf approached him. The Hylian studied his body movement, sensed no immediate danger, and moved a bit so Ganondorf could lean against the railing Link was sitting on. The Gerudo looked at the blonde hero a bit and grunted.

"So…um…nice night." Link merely stared into the blank nothingness.

"So…um…about earlier…trying to kill you…I'm …" Ganondorf nearly choked on the next word out of his mouth "…sorry."

Link looked up at him, blinked a few times, and cocked his head to the side.

_Talkative little fellow, isn't he _mused Ganondorf.

"So….um…Midna…she's the Twilight Princess, huh? Pretty little thing, beautiful eyes." Still Link made no noise, merely looked at Ganondorf like a small, pathetic, completely stupid puppy. Ganondorf gripped the railing tighter to keep his rage in check. Not responding to anything he said was beginning to get to him. He took a deep breath and looked into the distance.

"Ever think about a woman that way, Link?" No response. Ganondorf, defeated and annoyed, turned on heel to leave.

"I think about her all the time."

Ganondorf stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to face Link, who was still staring off in the distance.

"So the mute can speak?" Ganondorf laughed.

Link looked up at him, sensing the change in Ganondorf. _He is no longer evil_, thought the hero. Zelda's spell must have succeeded, the ill looking green tinge to his skin was completely gone. So Link felt safe talking to him about his feelings for the Twili.

"So tell me, what do you think of her, Hero?" Ganondorf leaned on the railing and felt a warm breeze kiss the side of his cheek. He smiled despite himself.

Link looked at Ganondorf and blushed.

"I…I feel things for her…things that I have never felt before in my life. Her beauty takes my breath away…her laughter is like music…her smile…ah her smile." Link sighed as he was hushed by Ganondorf.

"You love her, Link. You're in love with her."

Link nodded, and then got a serious look on his face. Ganondorf noticed it was nearly a scowl that now graced the fair features of the Hylian. He cocked his head to the side and poked around for the source of the scowl.

"So what is wrong with that, Link? It's completely natural for a man to fall in love. Especially with a lady such as Midna…or Zelda." Link looked up quick enough to catch the hint of a blush on Ganondorf's tan face.

Link looked as though he might cry. Ganondorf stopped himself from rolling his eyes. The Hylian put his head in his hands and shuddered. Ganondorf bit back a laugh, instead opting to forcefully pat Link on the back, nearly knocking the Hero off of the balcony. Link caught the rail and steadied himself, breathing deeply and exhaling so he could continue.

"Ganondorf…I don't think Midna feels the same way about me. I think…I think she loved Zant and…"

Ganondorf's auditory senses shut down as he resisted the overwhelming urge to chuck Link off the three story high balcony into the rose garden below. _Goddesses, he is denser than even I thought. _He grabbed Link by the back of his tunic, hauled him over the rail, and growled at him. Link momentarily cowered under the terrifying glare of the previous Dark Lord.

"Listen to me, Link. Midna loves you. She wants you. She wants to make you her king. Do you get that? Did you completely miss the not so subtle flirtation at every corner? Even I could tell she felt something for you!"

Link's mouth nearly hit the floor.

"Sh-She…she loves me? How do you know?"

"Because she told me. She sent me out here to get your attention, seeing her attempts at seduction weren't working." Ganondorf released the grip he held on Link's shoulders.

"…Thank you, Ganondorf." The Gerudo shrugged.

"I'll try not to make a habit out of making people happy" he scoffed.

"Not even Zelda?" Ganondorf's eyes snapped to Link's.

"Yes, Ganondorf, I knew. Midna knew. Zelda knows. And Zelda loves you." The Hylian's mood brightened as Ganondorf wobbled momentarily, the impact of the statement fully taking its toll on him.

"Um…excuse me, Link…I…" Link nodded as the Gerudo turned on heel and tore out of the room like a keese out of the underworld.


	4. Chapter 4: Encounters Part II

**Author's notes: I freaking love all of you people who support Zelda x Ganondorf and Midna x Link. Thank you so much for saying such nice things about my story!! I really do appreciate it!! :) Sorry that this chapter is a bit short, college finals have eaten my soul, but I figured I should update regardless. The next chapter will be the reason for the M rating. Just forewarning all who are sex squeemish. XD Also, because I forgot to mention it before, I don't own them, but I really wish I did. **

Zelda was staring at the floor. Where was Midna? Zelda knew the Twili had to be up to no good, considering she _was_ the princess of darkness. Zelda sighed in relief as Midna returned, an almost wicked smile gracing her face.

"I'm going to bed, do you need anything or want to talk before I do?"

"No, Midna, you go ahead, I'll be fine. I just have some thinking to do." The Twili nodded and grinned again, whispered something to herself and left the room. Zelda quirked her eyebrow and shrugged. Midna was an odd one, but she liked her nonetheless.

Now Zelda was left alone with her thoughts. She briefly wondered where Ganondorf and Link were, and what they were up to.

_Ganondorf… goddesses, when did I fall in love with him? And why? Never mind that last question, I already know the answer to it. I fell in love with him because he actually noticed me…as just me. Not the perfect princess, not the daughter of heaven, just…Zelda. _

Zelda sighed and went about slipping into her nightdress. The purple silk touched her skin and made her smile. She love this dress, it made her feel sexy and powerful. But those thoughts always led back to Ganondorf, and how much she wanted him. _Now if he just felt the same way._

Somewhere in the back of her mind, a voice scolded her for not believing Ganondorf had feelings for her. She pushed a long dark strand of hair away from her face and reached for her brush just as a loud knock on the door resonated throughout her room. She quickly pulled on her robe and went to open it.

--

Midna was growing impatient. She stared at her reflection on the wall in front of her. The girl on the glass seemed to almost mock her.

_At this rate I will be dead and gone before Link even realizes I flirted with him. If Ganondorf couldn't get him to notice me, nobody ever will. I guess I was wrong, maybe we aren't meant to be after all_.

Midna was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she failed to feel a presence behind her until she felt a strong arm reach out and grab her around the waist. She yelped and wiggled until she heard Link chuckle against her hair.

_Well this is new _thought the Twili. But she wasn't complaining. Not in the least.


	5. Chapter 5: Bedroom Antics

**Author's note: SMUT!! :D Yes, this is going to be a bit…ehem…graphic…sexually graphic, that is. Remember I have 2 stories going on here (Zelda/Ganondorf and Midna/Link) so it will be hopping back and forth between scenarios. Also, to reiterate, I do not own them. But if I did, Ganondorf would be my bitch. :D So, here you go, my little smut puppies. Enjoy!! **

Zelda stared open mouthed at the man in her doorway. It was Ganondorf. He looked Zelda up and down, blushed, and staggered to the side a bit. Zelda looked worried, though he looked about as nervous as she felt.

_Goddesses, he really was blessed_ thought Zelda.

At a staggering 6'9", the Gerudo king towered over the 5'7" princess. His biceps showed through his shirt, and his breathing flexed every taut muscle in his chest, making Zelda's breath hitch in her throat as she studied him. He smiled nervously down at her and leaned against the door frame. She motioned for him to come in. He obliged her by sitting on the chair next to her bed.

"Zelda…can we talk?"

The princess nodded and placed her hand on his arm. He twitched slightly and swallowed hard.

"Is something wrong, Ganondorf?" She looked at him, her blue eyes conveying all the emotion they dared not explore just yet.

"Zelda…I…well I was…I um…oh to hell with it." The former Dark King stood up, taking the trembling princess with him. He pulled her close, amber eyes meeting steely blue.

"Zelda, I love you." Her mouth dropped open again, a dark pink blush settling on her cheeks. Ganondorf smiled at her, using her momentary distraction to press his lips to hers. Zelda squeaked against his mouth. He pulled back to look at her.

"Is everything okay, Zelda?" She nodded and grinned.

"I love you too, Ganondorf! Oh goddesses, thank you, thank you, thank you!" shrieked the princess. Ganondorf grinned at her, swooping down to meet her eagerly awaiting mouth once again. She threw her arms around his neck as he lifted her from the floor and spun her in a circle.

--

Midna still stood like a statue as Link nuzzled her red locks. She heard him chuckle again and press his body against hers. She had to mentally kick herself out of her daze so she could fully enjoy Link's closeness.

Link breathed deeply, inhaling all that was his Twilight Queen. She wiggled a bit and huffed in annoyance that he would not let her touch him. He smiled, running his hands up and down her arms, eliciting little gasps from Midna. His breath tickled her neck as he murmured _I love you_ against her pale blue skin. Her legs buckled as she collapsed against his chest.

Link picked Midna up in his arms and smiled at her.

"Well, I do." Midna giggled and slung her arms around his shoulders.

"I love you too, my sacred beast and hero." Link quirked an eyebrow at her, a mischievous smirk playing on his lips.

"Sacred beast you say? My dear, I will show you exactly what that means." Midna's orange eyes widened as she burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oh will you now?" Link gave her a smug smile and growled at her. She flicked his nose and laughed.

"Down boy, at least until we get somewhere private." Link smiled at her, his heart near to bursting as he made his way down the hallway of Hyrule Castle, his queen in his arms.

--

Zelda was in heaven. She was so happy she could shout…again. If Ganondorf's lips weren't pressed sweetly against hers, she definitely would be yelling to the goddesses who blessed them both.

Ganondorf wrapped his arms around her and lifted her from the floor again. This time as their mouths met, he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. The princess smiled before letting him in, their tongues colliding with one another. His stroked hers in a very intimate fashion, Zelda moaning into his mouth before he pulled back to look at her.

"Zelda, you know there is no going back after this, right?" His red brows furrowed as he tried to control his actions before he let them get out of control.

"Yes, I know. And I want you to be the next King of Hyrule, Ganondorf. I want to be yours more than anything." Her swollen lips and reddened cheeks made her look more beautiful than he could ever remember. He pulled her against him once again.

"Do you want this, right here, right now, with me?" Zelda pulled him down so they were eye to eye.

"I've wanted it since I met you. Don't deny me any longer, make me yours."

Ganondorf grinned and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well then, allow me to show you everything you've dreamt about. I will make this a night to remember, you can count on that." Zelda laughed.

"Okay, okay, less talk, more action!" Ganondorf grinned again, lifted his new queen into his arms and made his way over to her bed.

--

Link had nearly run face first into the door to his room. He had to get a drink of water before Midna and he went any further, fearing fainting if he didn't. When he returned to his room, Midna was sprawled out on his bed, her cape gone and her long red hair tumbling like a waterfall over her shoulders. He felt his lower half spring to life at the sight of her lying there, on his bed, with so few clothes on and so much emotion coursing through her body.

Midna quirked a finger at him, beckoning him to come lie with her on his big, plushy bed. He trembled slightly as he sat next to her. She smiled seductively at him.

"What's wrong, is the big bad wolf afraid of the little Twili?" cooed Midna. Link locked eyes with her, icy blue meeting bright sunset. Something inside of her snapped. She pulled him to her, their mouths battling for dominance as her hands worked his tunic. He ripped his mouth away from hers so she could divest him, pulling his tunic off and throwing it half way across the room. Midna stared at his perfectly chiseled chest and abs, running her fingers over his body and grinning like a mad woman.

Link growled and pinned the Twili to the bed. His fingers tangled in her mass of red hair as he kissed her passionately on the mouth. She squirmed below him as his lips began to travel south across her jaw, neck and chest. He smirked as he pulled the strings of the black halter around her neck. Midna's mouth dropped as she became exposed to him in less than a second. With that she blushed a lovely shade of light purple.

--

Ganondorf set Zelda on the floor in front of her bed. She cocked her head to the side, surprised at his action. He simply smiled at her, bringing his mouth down to meet her neck, kissing and nipping the sensitive skin while his hands untied her robe. He pushed the mass of satin off of her pale shoulders, watching it pool at her feet. She gripped his arms as his mouth continued its assault on her throat. His fingers slipped below the straps of her gown, sliding them down her arms, watching the dress slide off of her curves to meet the robe at her feet. Her entire body turned pink as Ganondorf took in all of her.

His eyes and hands roamed her body, touching all of her curves, making her weak and wanting more. He gently pushed her back against the bed, continuing his path of kisses down to her chest. Zelda gasped out loud as his tongue traced her nipple. He looked up at her, saw her eyes roll back in her head, and lightly sucked the tip. She dug her nails into his arms as he continued to play her body as best he knew how, gauging her reactions, watching for moments of pure bliss to rip through his queen. His hand made its way down her body. When he sensed she was close, he pushed her even further until tremors wracked her flushed form and she contracted hard around his fingers. She cried out in pleasure as her Dark King held her close to him, feeling her heart hammer against her chest as she came down from her high. He kissed the top of her head as the trembling subsided. Once Zelda regained composure, she looked up at him, ran her hands under his shirt, and pushed it off with no resistance. Her jaw dropped, once again.

--

Link's mouth hung open, for as soon as he had Midna exposed to him she promptly flipped him over on his back, trailing kisses down his neck, chest, and abs. Her chest lightly brushed his tented pants, making him groan and her smirk up at him knowingly. She traced a circle on this thigh before moving her hand to unlace the front of his pants. With every touch shudders shot through the hero, making the Twili giggle and grin up at him. When Midna knew he had enough, she grasped him firmly in her hand and pushed up and down a few times. He groaned when she stopped, looking smug at her conquest.

"Beast my ass, you know you're at my mercy now." She briefly smirked at him before finding herself completely devoid of clothes, on her back, staring into wild blue orbs. Link's fingers found her most sensitive area as she cried out and pushed against his unyielding hand. An evil smile now graced the hero's reddened, damp face.

"Is that so, Midna? It looks like you're at my mercy, actually." His hand moved a bit faster and she threw her head side to side, gripping the sheets and digging her heels into the mattress. Then he stopped, resting his head between her breasts. She growled at him.

"What do you want, my dear? This, perhaps?" He kissed her breasts, encircling her nipple with his tongue while his hand plumped her other breast. She moaned against the feelings, running her fingers through his messy blonde locks. His hand moved down again, pushing two fingers inside her and watching her reaction. She groaned, her walls contracting around his fingers, pulling him in deeper. Before she knew what happened, stars were bursting behind her eyes, her senses overloaded, and she contracted violently around the hero's nimble fingers. He kissed her gently as she shook against him. And then, the feeling was gone.

Midna wanted more. So before Link got the chance to say anything, the Twili had flipped him onto his back, her deep sunlit eyes daring his blue ones to take what they desired.

--

"Holy goddesses, it should be illegal for you to wear a shirt." Zelda blushed as the words flew from her mouth. Ganondorf chuckled and pushed a sweaty lock of chestnut hair away from her face.

"Is that so, my love? Why do you say that?"

Instead of responding verbally, the Hylian reached out and lightly ran her fingertips over the Gerudo's heavily muscled chest. Years of fighting and training had made his muscles bulge, his strength ungodly, and his body tanned. And Zelda liked that very much. She ran her hands up over his shoulders, feeling the muscles contract and relax as both of them shifted position, him sliding below her while she straddled his waist. She motioned for him to sit up against her.

Zelda slid back on him until her bottom collided with the very large bulge in his pants. Her eyes grew wide as she realized _that_ would be inside her. She bit her bottom lip and furrowed her brows. Ganondorf noticed the look of worry gracing her face and ran his finger over her jaw and down her chest.

"We'll work. I promise. It's going to hurt, but I'll do my best to make it as painless as possible for you." She nodded and went about removing his crown from his head. She wanted to run her fingers through his auburn locks, but the crown and cornrows were preventing it at the moment. She huffed as she managed to pull apart the two pieces, tossed them to the side, and watched his red hair tumble down his shoulders in waves. An unruly wave fell in his eyes and the princess laughed, wrapping it around her fingers and pulling down, only to watch it spring back to the way it was a moment before. Ganondorf smiled at her and nuzzled her neck, his beard tickling the sensitive flesh there. She lulled her head to the side as nuzzles became kisses, kisses became licks, and licks becoming little nips all the way down to her collarbone. She caught her fingers in his hair as he made his way back to her mouth and kissed her passionately. He rolled over so she was below him again, stood up and removed his pants, and then replaced himself back on top of her. She loved the feeling of his weight on her.

"Zelda, I love you…I have since I met you." He peppered kisses over her lips, jaw, and throat. She hooked her leg around his waist to pull him closer, wanting to take everything he had to offer.

"I love you too, Ganondorf. Make me yours, completely."

Ganondorf's eyes locked with hers as he slowly pushed in to her, feeling her walls grasp him like a steel band. He grunted at the wonderful way she felt, but not ignoring the fact that this was her first time, so he had to be as gentle as possible. He pulled out almost entirely before taking her lips with his and slamming fully into her, feeling her innocence break as she shrieked into his mouth. He held very still until her groans of pain became breathy moans of pleasure.

--

Midna was still staring into Link's eyes. She wanted him, oh goddesses she did, and she was about to take what she wanted. And he knew it.

"See anything you like, Midna? If you do, take it, it's yours." Links blue eyes were now full of passion to meet the Twili's. She blushed slightly before nervously running her hands up and down his thighs. He smiled at her and took her hands in his.

"I love you, Midna. You're my Twilight love, you know that, right? If you want me, you can have me, right here, right now. It's only us, just you and me and this bed." His hands ran soothingly up her sides as she trembled in anticipation. Slowly she moved, balancing herself so just the tip of him was inside of her. She took a deep breath as he grasped her hips, pushing up at the same moment he pulled her down. A groan of pleasure tore out of his throat as her head fell back and she shook against him. He sat up, holding her against his chest until the pain subsided.

--

Zelda squirmed below Ganondorf, the feeling of pain quickly being quieted by one of bliss. He filled her just to the right side of uncomfortable, and she loved it. At the feeling of her weight shift, Ganondorf moved slightly, eliciting moans from both of them.

"Goddesses, you feel like heaven" Ganondorf murmured against her ear.

Zelda gasped lightly. "And you feel like…oooh!!" Ganondorf had nearly pulled out and slammed back into her. She threw her arms around his neck, her nails biting into his shoulders as he slowly, deeply, pumped inside of her. She was quickly losing the ability to do much aside from moan and meet his thrusts. His mouth met hers as his thrusts became quicker, deeper, and wilder. She shook as her hit her sweet spot repeatedly, crying out his name as he tried to maintain some control.

Zelda quickly felt her world collapse as he thrust deeper, taking her higher until a wave of passion tore through her for the second time that night. She contracted hard around him, and he followed her soon after.

--

Midna did not expect her Link to have the slightest idea of how to make love, but yet again, he surprised her. After the pain went away, he pushed up against her body ever so slightly, not wanting to hurt her more than she had already been hurt. But the pain was long gone, and she surprised him when she slammed fully down on top of him again.

Link grinned at her briefly before his mind gave out and his hands gave in. With a rough pull, Link lifted her up so neither of them were on the bed. Instead, he pushed her up against a wall as she wrapped her leg around him. She met him thrust for thrust, both of them growling, kissing, nipping, and groping each other. He sucked on her neck as he thrust deeply inside of the Twili. She gasped, gripping his hair and pulling on it just to keep her balance. She groaned as he pulled out completely, pushed her back onto the bed, and resumed making her his. When neither could take anymore, Link lightly pushed on Midna's most sensitive area, causing the violent contractions once again, milking him for all he was worth. She screamed his name as he growled against her neck. Both were spent.

--

Ganondorf collapsed on top of Zelda, panting as she trembled, the aftershocks of their love making still reeking havoc on her body. He kissed her gently and rolled off of her, taking her with him. She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart thump against his chest. She smiled up at him and yawned.

"I love you Ganondorf. Thank you for everything, but especially loving me in return."

He kissed the Hylian's forehead and rested his arm on her waist.

"I love you too, Zelda. Marry me?" Zelda's eyes widened as she threw herself on top of him, kissing him deeply and laughing.

"Of course I'll marry you!! And guess what, that means you'll be the rightful King of Hyrule." She smiled at him brightly. He hugged her tighter.

"You know, I'm glad I didn't succeed the first time. I'm really glad I can have my Queen. I love you Zelda. Thank you for everything." She kissed him one more time before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

--

Midna was running her finger through Link's hair.

"So, did you ever think you'd end up with royalty?" Her eyes were still playful though all of her energy was gone. Link smiled down at her.

"Nope, especially not royalty from another dimension. Midna, I love you." He nuzzled her neck as she continued to run her fingers though his blonde locks.

"I love you too, Link. Goddesses so much." He kissed her soundly, rolled over onto his side, and cuddled Midna. They soon were lulled to sleep by the sound of their simultaneous breathing.

**The End**


End file.
